Fun With Chain Mail
by Echo of Rain 07
Summary: One boring afternoon Haruhi ends up in the club room by herself because the others are busy for whatever reason. So she decides to fill out some questions that she receives on a chain mail letter.
1. Haruhi Answers The Questions

Hello everyone this is my first story for The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya! Yay! I would like to give all credit for the idea to Devvy-chan. She wrote a story just like this except with Ouran High School Host Club. Check it out sometime. Anyways hope you enjoy my story.

* * *

**Fun With Chain Mail - Part 1**

Haruhi shuffled back and forth irritated. She poked her head out of the club window and screamed to the sky. She pulled her head back in the room and sat at the small desk by the window and turned on the computer. "Gah I am so bored!" she yelled.

Today for the very first time Haruhi Suzumiya was left alone in the club room. Mikuru had to stay after school to make up a test. Yuki was busy informing her fellow aliens how her watch over Haruhi was going. Kyon stayed home to take care of his sister, who had caught a cold. And Itsuki was busy taking care of a closed space that was fueled by all of the current boredom that was welled up inside of Haruhi. With everyone being busy Haruhi was left alone in the club room border than ever.

Haruhi banged her head on the computer keyboard repeatedly until a small dinging sound chimed through the computer speakers. 1 NEW MESSAGE appeared on the screen. Haruhi's eyebrow twitched with anger.

"I don't have time for this junk" she said allowed. "I need to be out there" she said pointing to the window. "Spreading the word of aliens through the campus!" She stood up and looked out the window. Nobody appeared to be on school grounds. It was Friday after all and most people had gone home by now.

The girl growled with irritation. "Fine whatever, I guess since there's nothing else to do I might as well look at this stupid e-mail." She sat at the computer desk and furiously grabbed the mouse and clicked on the e-mail.

Fill out these questions and send them to your friends its fun try it!

….and if you don't you will have seven years of bad luck. Enjoy :)

Haruhi twitched, "I better answer these questions now." "Never underestimate the power of bad luck." She though to herself while nodding her head.

1. What is your name? Haruhi Suzumiya, and if anyone knows of the existence of Aliens, time travelers, or espers, please contact me. Otherwise just leave me alone because you will be wasting my time.

2. How would you describe your personality? I have the most interesting personality that you would ever see in a human. If more humans where like me maybe the need for me to look for Aliens would not be as strong.

3. Any clubs or hobbies? Why yes! I am the leader of the coolest, most popular, and greatest club in the entire school!!! No the entire world!!!! THE SOS BRIGADE!!!! This club is dedicated to the finding of Aliens, espers and time travelers. Which is also my greatest hobby.

4. Who is your best friend and greatest enemy?I have no best friend and I will never wish to have one unless they are an Alien, Time traveler, or esper. And my greatest enemy would have to be the computer club. They are just full of a bunch of geeks who think they are all better than me and that really pisses me off!!!

Haruhi sighed in relief "Well now that's done." She said "Now I will be free of bad luck." She grinned as a clever thought came to her head. "This is a chain mail so I guess it would be my duty as the receiver of the message to pass it along." She pressed the forward button and selected the names Kyon, Itsuki, Mikuru and Yuki. "This will be their punishment for not coming to the club on time today." "I'm a genius." She laughed standing up and making a triumphant victory pose. Her ego grew about twice as big as the room.

Just as she was done basking in her own glory Yuki walked through the door.

* * *

I hope you liked the first part there will be more to come. I plan to make each SOS Brigade memeber answer the questions. Hope you like it. 3


	2. Yuki Answers The Questions

Here is part 2. This time its Yuki who is answering the questions. Please let me know how well I kept her in character.

* * *

**Fun With Chain Mail - Part 2**

"I am late." Yuki said sitting in her usual seat. Her blank expressionless eyes began to be transfixed by the book she had in her hands. Haruhi ran over yanking the girl out of her seat and pulling the book from her hands. "You're late Yuki! So you must be punished!" Haruhi dragged the girl over to the computer seat forcing her to sit down in it. "Now open your e-mail." The brigade leader commanded.

Yuki silently placed her hand on the mouse and clicked on her e-mail calmly opening the new message. "Now answer those questions. And be grateful that your wonderful leader is granting enough mercy on you to make you answer simple questions rather than my original plan of the death penalty." The girl said laughing manically. Yuki watched the brigade leader skip over to the desk and began flipping through the book that she snatched from her. So she decided to start the questions.

1. What is your name? Yuki Nagato

2. How would you describe your personality? I find it irrelevant to see interest in the universally excepted personality traits of organic life forms. I have not to this time and date analyzed my own universally excepted personality traits and do not see reason for me to do so in the future.

3. Any Clubs or hobbies? The extra curricular activity that I am currently enrolled in is the SOS Brigade. I also find the mechanics and inner workings of the extra curricular activity "Computer Club" to be fascinating.

4. Who is your best friend and greatest enemy? I find this question to be irrelevant and it is not under my current jurisdiction to answer it.

Yuki lifted her small head and looked over to where Haruhi was sitting. She uttered one word, "Done", and Haruhi was over there in an instant. Her eyes scanned over what the small alien girl had typed.

The edges of Haruhi's mouth curled with frustration. "What kind of answers are those!" she roared. "You gotta go down deep girl and answer the questions from your heart, if you don't your going to get the bad luck!" Haruhi said pointing to the first line in the e-mail.

The small purple haired girl pushed up her glasses. "You did not specify to what degree I was to respond to the questions. You simply stated "Answer the questions", and I responded to them."

Not feeling like disagreeing with the girl, Haruhi gave her the book back and sighed in defeat. "Fine whatever, I'll just wait for the others to get there and make them answer the questions. It is their punishment after all."

Yuki walked over and returned to her usual seat at the table. Haruhi also sat at the table to wait for the gang to arrive. Silence overtook the room while they waited. The only sounds that could be heard were the gentle taping of Haruhi's fingers on the desk and the flipping of pages from Yuki's book. The peace and quiet lasted no less than five minutes.

The eccentric brigade leader flew up from where she was sitting and slammed her hands on the table. "I can't take any more of this I'm bringing Mikuru back in here! How long can one test take anyway?" The girl shouted. She ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. Shortly after the door was closed it opened again and Itsuki walked through the door.


End file.
